The New Life
by Ms Kitten
Summary: What if Bray wasn't taken by the Technos and instead was there for Amber and the baby... Takes place right after they left the city.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Tribe, I'm just a fan wanting to make a little happy storyline out of an unhappy one. 

Author: GMB loves Angel 

Title: The New Life 

Timeline: End of season 3 and onwards. 

Pairing: Amber/Bray 

Authors Notes: I'm surprised to find so little Bray/Amber fics on here. True they are a conventional couple and they don't always need the fics to correct the mistakes, but in this case I think there should be. It seemed that they just couldn't get a single break, always being people to stir up trouble, to split them up and everything. But the thing that bugged me the most was how Bray never even got to see his son being born how he was taken away so that he couldn't help Amber when she went into labor. This is me correcting that mistake! 

AN 2: I have to admitt my season 4 knowledge isn't too good. The show was aired in some bad timings for me and I never got to know when they were airing it again. So if I do something out of characters of the Technos, should I bring any of them in or other things of the season 4 storylines I ask you to forgive me. I have season 1 on DVD, so I remember that quite well, I missed the season 2 reruns, but I am fairy familliar with season 3 now, as they are airing the reruns as we speak. 

AN 3: I hope to make this into a series, but so far this is a stand alone fic, if you want me to write specific things in future chapters please let me know through the reviews, thanks.

* * *

As he was walking down the hills outisde the city, Bray remembered 3 years ago how he had been in pretty much the exact situation. Moving slowly across the country-side aiding a scared, pregnant girl with him, looking for a safe shelter. Only this time the baby was his, the girl was more determined to make the best of it, than scared and the safest shalter they would ever know didn't lie ahead, but was the exact one they had just left and could never return to. He was also very certain that they were just hours, if not merely minutes before Amber got into labor. 

Fearing the same, Amber squeazed his hand gently as she tried to reach a quicker pace. She was tiring allready, but she refused to let him know. She wanted them to get to the Gaians, her tribe. Only there would she feel safe enough to have the baby. Ebony had spared them no mercy, not delaying kicking them out until the baby had been safely born. She shook her head at the thought. Ebony and mercy were two words she never really could put together. Then to have to walk through the crowd, her and Bray as if they had been some sort of horrible criminals. The worst part wasn't really the banishment, she knew Ebony far to well to expect anything else, but it was the abandonement she had felt from her friends. Not one of them seemed to make any motion to follow, not that she wanted that life for them, but it just pained her a bit. She blamed the hormones for letting it all get to her, so close to the birth she now understood more what Trudy had gone through with Brady, but she refused to let the hysteria get to her, she knew better. 

Bray had more than a few time suggested that they could stop for rest, not wanting to strain her. Each time she refused, despite getting more and more tired. She felt slight cramps as she was walking, but she didn't want to let him know. They had to get there, they just had to. 

He knew something was wrong when he felt her stop. He saw her semi-hidden pained expression as she clutched her stomach. Having not seen him turning his head towards her, she was struggling not to let a sound out. As the contraction passed she looked right into his eyes. 

- Amber, why didn't you tell me you were having contractions? 

- I... I'm not... I just have... I just have some gas, she lied. 

- You're not, we can't continue walking like this, I know you wanted to get to the Eco's, but there's no time for that. 

- I'm scared, she admitted. 

- I know, I'm scared too. But remember, we got Trudy through it 3 years ago, we were all just dumb kids back then and we got that baby out of her, I know it's just you and me now, but we'll just have to manage... 

Bray looked around the field and spotted what looked like an empty barn, he pointed it to her. 

- You think you can manage to get there? 

Clutching her hand to her stomach as another contraction hit her, she nodded, a pained expression on her face. Bray put his arm around her waist gently guiding her towards it, as quick as she could manage to walk without it being too difficult. When they reached the barn they heard a horrible noise, looking up they saw what looked and sounded like a helicopter appear in the horizon. Determined not to let whoever came with it see them, they entered the barn. Bray helped Amber lie down in the hay... 

- I'll just look outside see if whoever they are, spotted us. Will you be okay for a few minutes? 

She didn't want him to leave her side, but the stubborness in her refused her to let him know. She nodded and he took a sneak-peak out the door before deciding to go out. Bray saw figures coming down from the helicopters and he didn't like it. They had barely gotten a break after the Chosen and now something new would be coming in and taking over. He hoped they would go straight for the city, view the barn as deserted. He couldn't bare to loose his girl again. First he had "lost" Amber at Eagle mountain, thinking she was dead, he had lost her to the cause of finding the virus. Then he had lost Danni to the Chosen. If these people were anything like what he thought they would be, they would take Amber away from him, along with the baby. 

He sat down on the grass behind the barn, praying on his knees to give him and Amber a break. To let this baby be born without something bad interfeering. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly jumped and pinned the "attacker" to the wall. Horrified to find it to be his almost sister-in-law, who was at the same time, clutching her daughter to her. He quickly let go of her, scanning her to see if he had hurt her. 

- Bray, what are you doing here, Trudy asked. - Where's Amber? 

- She's inside the barn, the baby is coming. We heard this noise and I had to check what it is. 

- I don't know what this is, I came to find you. The city is impossible to stay in, I mean... they banished you for just believing in humanity. Imagine what they would do about my crimes. So I decided to try and find you. 

- I'm glad you did. I need someone to help Amber out. These people, I don't know them, I don't trust them. I can't let them get into this barn and hurt her and if I'm in there with her I can't protect her from being hurt or taken. 

- It's not like you can stop them from entering it if they want to, Trudy said. - If this is a new group looking for slaves, I think they'll just go on to the next place. I don't think a girl giving birth is a priced target of theirs. If they aren't they won't be looking to hurt her. 

Bray couldn't believe this was the same Trudy that he had known for years. She seemed to confident, so grown up. Less than a year ago she had been a hysterical and confused girl who couldn't see any reason and here she was trying to make him not worry. He carefully peaked around the corner to see the figures in the horizon being a lot closer. 

- I think we really should be worried about you, Bray. Come on, we have to hide. 

She dragged him with her to the trees nearby, where they managed to hit some bushes that made excellent camuflage. Bray was inches from revealling himself when he saw the figures entering the barn. He heard Amber crying out his name in pain, he couldn't take it. Trudy still held him back until she saw the figures moving more and more towards the city. She didn't let Bray go before the strangers were long out of sight. 

Bray was on alert for any attacker when he entered the barn. He quickly scanned the surroundings before hurrying over to where Amber lay. 

- Bray, she cried, clutching his hand. 

She was sweaty and tired and in so much pain. She didn't see Trudy before she felt a wet cloth over her face. She looked to the side and saw her friend with a torn shirt and a water bottle. She heard the sound of Brady, playing in the hay, right beside her. When she looked to her left, she saw that Bray had taken his own shirt off. She didn't comment it as she felt a really big contraction hit her and feeling wetness between her legs. Her water had just broken. Trudy was still whiping her sweaty forhead as Bray placed his shirt underneath Amber, as well as removing her pants and underwear. He tried to remember what else had to be done. He had no more clothes to use and Trudy had allready started taking pieces of her own clothes to use. He decided he had to use Amber coat to wrap around the baby. Amber had lost sight of him and called out his name. 

- Bray, take over up here, Trudy asked him. - And can you just keep an eye on Brady, I'll take care of delivering the baby. 

- Are you sure, Bray asked. 

- Bray? Please... I need you here, Amber cried. 

- Allright, I'm here. Just focus on the baby, I'm right here, he muttered, using a little more of the water from Trudy's water bottle. 

For him it felt like the birth was taking forever and he was astounded that Amber managed it. He had always known she was stronger than him, she was stronger than anyone, but even she had to have limits. 

- Amber, Trudy called. - I think you're dialated as much as you can. I need you to start pushing, allright? 

Even though she knew Trudy couldn't see her, Amber nodded and squeezed Brays hand. This part however was like only a few seconds to Bray. He was so busy keeping eye contact with Amber, telling her how much he loved her that the sound of the baby wailing caught him by surprise. He saw Amber letting out a tired sigh. 

- It's a boy, Trudy called out. 

Bray kissed Amber on the head before turning to Trudy who had taken one of her shoelazes to tie around the cord. 

- Bray, my bag, there's a pair of scissors there, do you have anything we can use to sterilize them with? 

Bray reached into her bag and took the scissors out, together with a box of matches. Fearing the hay would catch fire, he hurried out the door to the barn. It took him 5 matches before he saw the scissors sterile enough. Just in case he had even brought Trudy's water bottle to pour over the matches. When he came back in, Trudy had wrapped the baby into Ambers coat. 

- Ready to cut the cord, daddy? 

Bray stood still in a few seconds taking it all in. He was a daddy, he and Amber now had a son, a beautiful baby boy and he was about to cut the cord, as if he was in a real hospital with real doctors. Right after, Trudy handed him his son and he placed him in Ambers arms. Amber struggled to stay awake, she was so exhausted, but she just didn't want to miss a single moment of her newborn son's first minutes. But sleep eventually won. Bray covered her with his own jacket and lied down next to her. 

- Hi there little one, he whispered to the baby inbetween Amber and himself. - I'm your daddy. I wish I could show you a better world than we have, but I want you to know I tried my best to make the world right for you. I love you so much... 

He bent down and kissed his sons forhead. The baby seemed to be comfortable listening to his voice, so he kept talking. He told his son about his feelings for Amber when he met her in the sewers beneath the mall. He told him about how jealous he had been when he thought he had lost his chance to Sasha. He told him about how he thought he had lost her for good on eagle mountain and how his life had gotten meaning when he ran into her as Eagle. At the last words of his tale, he turned to look at his son again and found him sound asleep in his mothers arms. He looked around and saw Trudy sleeping soundly with Brady in her arms in the corner. He didn't fall asleep himself at once, but lay there and listened to the sounds to make sure there was no sounds of helicopters of people. The minute Amber was able to get on her feet he knew they all had to be on the move again. He grabbed Amber's free hand and squeezed it gently. He just wanted to hold on to her and he finally drifted to sleep. 

The End

_AN: Want more? Review._


End file.
